El Nacimiento de Un Amor
by Vegeta-big-fan
Summary: Historia de amor entre Lima y Otaru, Nota especial en el Cap 5! Gracias por leer
1. Default Chapter

**Saber Marionette **

El nacimiento de un amor

**Lima/Otaru**

01 de Octubre de 2003

**Vegeta_big_fan**

**_Romance_**

**A/N:** Hola a todos los lectores aquí, este es otro de mis fics, en este fic no existen para nada el otro fic que hice (que paso después de la pubertad) y no existen el J to X, así que hay que decir que las chicas están sanas y salvas con sus cuerpos de marionetas... lo decidí hacer por que como que lo soñé y me gusto... disfruten lo que puedan y Reviews... ah... se me olvidaba, estos hechos ocurren después del Again

Era una linda mañana en japaness, especialmente en el barrio Kasajari, donde en una casa de dos pisos vivía un joven llamado Otaru Mamiya con sus 3 marionetas, todos ellos ya tenían trabajos y con el dinero que pudieron reunir construyeron otro piso para la casa que tenían, esto se debió a que ya era momento de que cada uno tuviera su habitación, por que durmiendo todos en una se les hacia muy incomodo (especial para cereza a quien a veces se le dormía zarzamora encima) Una pequeña y hermosa joven dormía placidamente en su habitación, estaba muy feliz de que tenia su propio cuarto, Esta era Lima, su pelo azul había crecido considerablemente en un año desde que conoció a Otaru y a pesar de pasar por la pubertad seguía teniendo ese infantil carácter... Lima se estaba despertando de un hermoso sueño, soñó que se casaría con Otaru, va, todas las marionetas de el sueñan con lo mismo... mientras se paraba de su cama recordó que la tenia que acomodar... luego do haberlo hecho empezó a vestirse con su ya acostumbrado traje... cuando se ponía la bandana amarilla escucho que cereza gritaba "a desayunar". A lima le apareció una sonrisa muy grande, mientras salía de su habitación se encontró con Otaru saliendo de la suya, la habitación de Otaru estaba justo al frente de la de Lima

Otaru: Buenos Días Lima –dijo un poco sonrojado por la casualidad que pasaba muy a menudo desde que pasaron por la pubertad-

Lima: Buenos Días Otaru –lo dijo casi igual que el cerrando la puerta a su espalda-

A DESAYUNAR

Otaru y Lima fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el repentino y fuerte grito que dio Cereza... Ellos decidieron bajar antes de que se le saliera el gallo con semejantes gritos.. llegaron a la cocina y ya zarzamora estaba desayunando... Cereza se veía muy apurada y frustrada

Otaru: Esto me da un mal presentimiento

Lima: Si...

Cereza: Que murmuran ustedes dos?? Por que tardaron tanto en bajar?? Que hacían??

Otaru: Nada

Lima: Nada

Cereza: Pues, siéntense a desayunar que se enfría.....

Cuando se sentaron y vieron a cereza notaron la causa de su desespero, estaba muy apurada de un lado para otro

Otaru: Este.. Zarzamora que le pasa?

Zarzamora: Ah!, es que tiene que viajar a Nueva Texas para una exposición de no se que cosa y se lo acaban de decir, así que tiene que ir y va apurada

Otaru: Ya entiendo...

Cereza: Bueno me voy, no volveré en 1 mes y tendrán que arreglárselas solos

Otaru/Lima: QUE!!!!!!!

Cereza: Siempre los mimados de la casa sorprendidos

Otaru: es que lo que me sorprende que sea por 1 mes

Lima: Que vamos a comer!!?? No quiero morir de hambre

Cereza: Yo no se, cocínela ustedes o compre por McDonals, yo no se, pero tengo que ir y lo siento mucho, esto es importante para nosotros y japaness....adiós y no se preocupen por mi. Sayoonara!

Cereza salió recogiendo una maleta del suelo y despidiéndose de todos con un beso.. cuando se fue...

Zarzamora: Creo que no les gustara esto...

Otaru: QUE?

Zarzamora: Pues es que tengo que ir a dar una pequeña jira con el circo para dar una función en Xian y... no volveré en 5 semanas

Lima/Otaru: QUE!!!!!!!!!

Zarzamora: Tendrán que arreglárselas solos por 1 mes hasta que Cereza llegue...

Lima: Esto no puede estar pasando... moriré desgastado por no comer buena comida de Cereza y ahora se va Zarzamora que cocina mejor después de ella... NO!!

Zarzamora se paro y agarro un morral

Zarzamora: No te preocupes pequeña, Otaru cocina muy bien y te traeré un regalo

Zarzamora se paro y se encamino a la puerta...

Zarzamora: Otaru, cuida bien a Lima y lo mismo te digo a ti Lima...y no vallan a hacer nada malo ni travieso... (esto ultimo lo dijo picando el ojo )

Ella se fue dejando a Lima con una cara de "y si me muero?" miro a Otaru

Otaru: Eh... Lima

Lima: NO ME DIGAS QUE TU TAMBIÉN TIENES QUE IRTE!!??

Otaru: No, no, no.....es que quiero saber si vas a trabajar hoy

Lima: Yo no, estoy de vacaciones por un mes....y tu?

Otaru: Yo no iré a trabajar

Lima: Pero por que?

Otaru: No te puedes quedar sola aquí, te podría pasar algo malo –dijo continuando su desayuno- así que me quedare contigo toda la semana...nosotros 2....

A Otaru se le coloraron las mejillas de un ligero rojo, al igual que Lima.. siguieron Desayunando hasta que por fin terminaron.. mientras Otaru lavaba los platos Lima limpiaba la mesa...pero ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.. estaba muy sonrojada y pensando en muchas cosas

Lima: Que podrá pasar en 1 mes...estoy muy nerviosa...nosotros dos solos en casa por 1 mes... dios...

Mientras que Otaru también estaba mas que sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba mucho mas sonrojado que antes

Otaru: Debes tranquilizarte Otaru, aquí no pasara nada, nada, solo es un mes con Lima en la casa a solas...1 mes es mucho puede pasar cualquier cosa...

Lima ya había terminado de limpiar la mesa y noto que Otaru estaba paralizado... quiso asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido, le toco el hombro y este volteo muy bruscamente, Lima se caía para atrás del susto pero Otaru fue mas rápido que la caída y la agarro por la cintura con sus dos manos y la jalo hacia su cuerpo.. teniendo una pose muy romántica...Lima con las manos alrededor del cuello de Otaru y el con sus manos en la cintura de ella... se fundieron en un rojo mas fuerte

Lima: O...O-Otaru....

No hubo respuesta.. Se miraban muy fijamente a los ojos...hasta que Otaru empezó a acercarse a el rostro de ella...mas exactamente hacia sus labios... Lima se había dejado llevar al igual que Otaru, así que estaban dispuestos a besarse...pero cuando ya faltaba poco escucharon que el agua se botaba...un pretexto para romper este momento.. Otaru soltó de suavemente a Lima con mala cara por que la quería besar...Lima se aparto un metro mientras Otaru cerraba la llave del agua...y la miro

Otaru: Lo ciento...me deje llevar... –dijo todo rojo-

Lima: No te preocupes...fue mi culpa.....

Otaru se rasco la cabeza todo culpable de lo ocurrido y la miro preocupado

Lima: No es tu culpa deja de mirarme como si lo fuera

Otaru: Es que lo es Lima..ahora, no quiero pelear....mejor ayúdame con el almuerzo por favor....

Lima: Bien...

Fin Cap. 1

A/N: Ja, Ja, ¿qué tal? Bueno dentro de Poco el segundo capitulo....pero si es que se animan a dejarme Reviews por que veo que nadie esta viendo los fic de Saber ....Bueno, los dejos ^^, Chao


	2. Amor verdadero

Capitulo 2

A/N: Este capitulo, o mejor dicho, esta partecita es un poco fuentecita emocionalmente, algo triste y dolorosa, recomiendo que se lo tomen como el sueño que es.

Lima y Otaru empezaron a evitar miradas y contactos por 2 días, pero eso provocaba que tuvieran mas accidentes de lo debido, pero una noche Lima despertaría de una horrible pesadilla que la dejaría en Shock

``````````Sueño``````

Lima corría rápidamente en un lugar completamente oscuro, no veía nada, era una sensación horrible, paresia estar siega, de repente empezó a ver cosas extrañas, imágenes borrosas, cuando vio mas claro, había un monstruo que era feísimo, y que tenia a Cereza agarrada del cuello y de un segundo a otro la dejaba sin cabeza. Lima se aterrorizo toda, por un lado estaba en cuerpo de Cereza y por el otro la cabeza de ella, luego ese mismo monstruo estaba persiguiendo a Zarzamora en un Bosque, Zarzamora corría rápidamente, pero el monstruo la atrapo por la cabeza, y la hizo pedazos. Lima emitió un grito de horror y desespero, y empezó a gritar que dejara de hacerlo. Pero de repente el ambiente del bosque desapareció y se vio el castillo de Japaness en una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, El monstruo de 2 metros se arrastraba hacia una habitación, Lima se volvió a aterrorizar, había cuerpos de guardias muertos por todos lados, unos sin piernas, otros sin ojos entre otros. De repente en Monstruo abrió la puerta con una patada, y en una habitación estaba Otaru arrinconado en una Pared, todo lleno de sangre y asustado, Lima se preocupo, y vio que tenia a alguien con el, era una bebe que apenas, se podría decir, estaba recién nacida. La bebe tenia los Ojos verdes y el cabello marrón, de repente Lima se le hizo muy familiar esa niña, se paresia mucho a Otaru ...y a Lorelei. Lima entro en Trance, Otaru y Lorelei tendrían un niño?? No, Lima pensó en otra posibilidad, tal vez era uno de los Clones que se estaban haciendo. El monstruo se acerco lentamente hacia Otaru, quien empezó a abrazar mas fuerte a la niña

Otaru: Aléjate Monstruo, Ella no tiene lo que buscas!

El monstruo lo ignoro y siguió acercándose, Lima se enfureció y corrió hacia el monstruo y Dio un gran golpe....pero nada...Lima se dio cuenta de que era invisible y que no podía hacer nada, Lima se desespero y empezó a dar golpes, pero nada. El monstruo estaba delante de Otaru, Lima vio con horror la escena, El monstruo agarro a la bebe, esta empezó a gritar y a llorar ruidosamente. Otaru empezó a rogar que la soltara, pero el monstruo lo seguía ignorando....Y tiro de la niña estrellándola con la pared, el llantén de la niña de repente se apago y Otaru de un Grito extremadamente fuerte empezó a llorar. Lima dio un grito de horror y empezó a llorar como loca

Lima: Ya basta!!! Ya basta!!!!

Lima despertó de un grito y con toda la cara llena de lagrimas, empezó a llorar fuertemente y justo aquí entro un desesperado y preocupado Otaru. Asustado corrió hacia ella y la agarro de los brazos

Otaru: Lima que pasa??!! Responde!!

Lima lloro mas fuertemente

Lima: Otaru.....Muchos muertos Otaru, Cereza, Zarzamora, Lorelei...una bebe....yo vi como un monstruo la mataba Otaru!! Yo vi como los mato a todos....Otaru, un monstruo horrible los mato frente a mi cara y yo no lo pude detener!! La bebe murió, TU!! Todos!!! Otaru!!! Había sangre por todos lados –Lima se movía descontroladamente con las manos es la cabeza, paresia estar loca-

Otaru: Lima ya basta....

Lima: agarro a la pequeña niña Otaru!! Y la estrello en la pared!! Era solo una recién nacida Otaru!!....

Otaru: Ya basta!!

Lima: Yo no quiero que te maten ni a ti a nadie Otaru!! No quiero....!! No me dejes sola Otaru!! Nunca....!!

Otaru agarro a lima de la cara y la beso en los labios profunda y frenéticamente, Lima abrió los Ojos y Reacciono, sentía como los boca de Otaru yacían profundamente en la suya, y que su lengua jugaba con la de ella. Lima empezó a sentirse excitada, al igual que Otaru y le siguió el juego.....15 minutos después.......

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lima y Otaru estaban completamente desnudos, Lima estaba abrazada de el por un lado, mientras que con una mano rozaba el pecho de el, que con el tiempo se había vuelto musculoso. Estaban agotados, Lima tenia la respiración agitada y su cara estaba toda roja y su cuerpo todo mojado , aunque a Otaru yacía rato que se le había pasado. El estaba mirando al techo con una mano acariciando las piernas de Lima, recordando las hazañas de hace una hora, no sabia como ocurrió, de repente Lima estaba teniendo un ataque de miedo y al los minutos estaban haciendo el amor por primera ves en sus vidas. Fue una experiencia agotadora y muy placentera. Lima decidió romper el silencio 

Lima: ....¿qué acabamos de hacer?

Otaru: No lo sabes?

Lima: No

Otaru: pero lo hiciste muy bien

Lima: Es que ....de repente me sentí poseída por algo Otaru...y ya no pensaba mas en nada...ni sabia lo que hacia...

Otaru: Bueno...lo que hicimos se llama...amor

Lima abrió los ojos grandes...ella creía que lo que habían hecho era solo un juego, no algo serio

Otaru: Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho y están listos para hacer una familia hacen el amor....lo que acabamos de hacer. También se le dice sexo...y también es una acto de reproducción

Lima: Reproducción?

Otaru: Si, mira, te explicare....

Otaru le explico todo con detalles (cuando digo con detalles es con detalles) y Otaru...

Otaru: Es el acto de amor mas grande en el universo, todas las personas que se aman lo hacen

Lima: Entonces nosotros.... nos amamos

Otaru: Yo te amo, no se si tu...

Lima: Claro que si Otaru

Otaru: Entonces...¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Lima: Otaru!

Lima abrazo a Otaru con mas fuerza

Lima: Te amo

Otaru: Yo también

Se besaron como señal de aprobación

Otaru: Tomare eso como un si...por cierto..me debes una explicación....lo del sueño...

Lima sintió un pellizco en el estomago, respiro hondo y le contó todo el sueño a Otaru, Otaru quedo en shock también, lo que había soñado Lima era muy fuerte, si el lo hubiera soñado también se volvería loco

Lima: Espero que solo sea un sueño....si eso llegara a pasar...

Otaru: eso nunca pasara Lima...te lo prometo, te protegeré....

Lima: Gracias...

Y así comenzó la vida amorosa de ambos, pero pasaron 3 Semanas cuando se empezaron a percatar de algo mas. Otaru estaba preparando el desayuno y Lima estaba con la cara algo blanca

Otaru: Lima te sientes bien?

Lima: Si Otaru no te preocupes

Otaru se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado y le susurro en el oído

Otaru: Sabes Lima hace dos semanas que no lo hacemos....¿te gustaría que hoy lo hagamos?

Lima: Otaru...me gustaría pero....la segunda vez que lo hicimos, hace dos semanas, me dolió mucho....

Otaru: ¿? Y por que no me lo dijiste?

Lima: Por que estaba muy excitada...pero lo que yo digo es que me dolió mas de la cuenta...

Otaru: Ah......

Lima: y últimamente me han dado ganas de vomitar todo lo que como....

Otaru: Sabes es bueno que vallamos con Lorelei para saber que es lo que tienes....si las chicas te ven así cuando lleguen lo sabrán todo

Lima: Bien

Otaru: Vamos ya pues

Otaru y Lima fueron tomados de la mano al castillo, cuando llegaron Tamasaburo los acompaño al laboratorio en donde ella estaba

Lorelei: Chicos!! Pero que emoción de verlos! Pasa algo?

Otaru: Bueno si...Lima....

Otaru se detuvo y miro a Lima...Lima afirmo con la cabeza

Otaru: Te lo explicaremos del principio

Otaru y Lima se dedicaron contarle todo desde la noche del sueño hasta el día de hoy, de cada rato Otaru se trababa, le daba pena hablar de esas cosas con Lorelei, a Lima se le hacia mas fácil

Otaru: Entonces ella me dice que ahora la ultima vez que "tu sabes" le dolió mas que la primera ves...y que se siente algo mal y le da ganas de Vomitar cuando va a comer...

Lima: Si

Lorelei: ....

Lorelei solo los miraba con una cara de felicidad, Otaru y Lima se miraron

Otaru y Lima: ¿?

Lorelei: Felicitaciones Otaru ^^

Otaru: ah?

Lorelei: Recuerdas que es lo que pasa a la mujer después de tener sexo?

Otaru: Si, sale embaraza.....No me digas que...??!

Lima: No

Lorelei: Si, Lima esta embarazada y serás papá Otaru ^^

Lima no lo podía creer, ni Otaru tampoco

Lima: Tendré un bebe?

Lorelei: Si ^^ y tendras que seguir lo siguiente, comer balanceadamente, usar ropa ligera y nada de sexo ni actividades físicas

Otaru: Que?????? No podemos tener sexo?

Lorelei: No

Lima con los ojos pelados como los de un pez casi se va de frente. Pero Otaru salvo el día, Impresionados llegaron a casa....a planear planes

Lima: Que vamos a hacer?? Me va a crecer una inmensa barriga!

Otaru: Bueno...no te quiero fajar...de todas maneras las chicas notaran el cambio

Lima: Si....Uy...tendremos que decirles u ocultar la barriga

Otaru: pero El problema es que es definitivo que las chicas se van a enterar

¿?: Enterar de que??

Otaru y Lima temieron lo peor, voltearon....era Zarzamora

Zarzamora: Digan, enterar de que??

Lima: Oh, oh.....

Fin Cap 2

A/N: ups lo ciento por dejarlo así tan suspensivo, pero es que así es mejor, Gracias a los 3 Reviews que me han dejado por ahora y muchas gracias!!! ^^ =P =) =)


	3. Cap 3

Capitulo 3

NOTA: Quiero aclarar una cosa, el objetivo por el cual las marionetas fueron creadas era para sustituir a la mujer, las de circuito virgen son especiales, yo supongo que ellas pueden quedar embarazadas y creo que es así por que si no ¿para que las crearon? ¿para el puro beneficio del hombre? No, es para reproducir con ellos y trasformar al planeta tierra de hombre y mujeres, es mas, en el capitulo final de J to X vemos que la marioneta de Henai tiene un hijo, ¿para que se pondrán a hacer marionetas? Ademas, Shogun dijo algo de eso de las relaciones con el hombre y la mujer etc, así que yo digo que si se quedan embarazadas, ¿cómo Androide 18 quedo embarazada siendo un robot? Simplemente Tiro con Krillin y ya, en este caso Lima tiro con Otaru y Ya, final Feliz, dejen Reviews!!

Zarzamora había llegado ya a su casa después de su viaje, y encontró a Otaru y a Lima hablando de algo que se suponía que era muy secreto

Zarzamora: ¿enterar de que?? ¿me van a decir si o no??

Otaru: Claro que si pero con tal de que no le digas a Cereza

Lima: ¿le dirás?

Otaru miro a Lima e hizo una seña con el ojo

Zarzamora: Esta Bien

Otaru se aclaro la garganta y se le vino una gran mentira en la cabeza

Otaru: Lo que pasa es que.....la casa esta muy sucia y no hemos limpiado y cuando llegue cereza se enojara ^^u

Zarzamora: Ah con que es eso...bueno, es un problema...luego lo resolveremos

Zarzamora se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa para empezar el interrogatorio

Otaru: Se supone que eran 5 semanas, ¿por que tan repentina la llegada?

Zarzamora: Es que suspendimos unas cuantas por que estábamos cansados ya ¿cómo la han pasado?

Otaru: Eh...Muy Bien

Lima: No nos Morimos de Hambre, gracias a Dios

Zarzamora: Jajajajaja, que bien..... ¿no hicieron nada malo no? ¿además de no limpiar la casa?

Otaru: No, no, no, no, nada malo ^^u

Zarzamora se acerco violentamente a Otaru y lo miro fijamente en los ojos, Zarzamora noto algo en sus ojos

Zarzamora: Mientes, se te ve en los ojos

Zarzamora después miro a Lima, ella solo sonrió asustada y empezó a temblar, Zarzamora se acomodo y cruzo los brazos

Zarzamora: No creo que tanto tiempo solos y no hayan hecho nada..... ¿en verdad no paso nada?

Lima: Bueno si, las plantas de Cereza se secaron, quemamos algunos paños de cocina...

Zarzamora: No me refiero a eso, ¿es que acaso no tuvieron algo de amor?

Silencio, nadie hablo ni nada........pero Otaru decidió dar la palabra

Otaru: ¿por qué preguntas sobre eso?

Zarzamora: Es que yo esperaba que se juntaran pero el tiro me salió al revés

Otaru miro a Lima impresionado, a través de señas con la cabeza Otaru le pregunto a Lima si le decían la verdad, Lima dijo que si

Otaru: Esta Bien Zarzamora nos ganaste

Zarzamora abrió los ojos como nunca antes

Otaru: Para no entrar en detalles, lo único que te diremos para que te des una idea de lo que paso aquí cuando ustedes no estaban es que Lima esta embarazada

Zarzamora quedo en Shock, no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que solo habían pasado "cosas sencillas" pero lo único que dijo fue

Zarzamora: Fueron muy lejos..... no lo puedo creer....

Lima: Solo te pediremos una cosa, no le digas a nadie, y mucho menos a Cereza

Otaru: Se pondrá histérica, no me imagino el lió que habrá cuando se llegue a enterar

Zarzamora los miro y sonrió grandemente

Zarzamora: Quiero Detalles, como fue, cuando, donde, como... –blah, blah-

Otaru: Oye, Oye, oye, eso es algo privado ^^u

Otaru estaba rojo como la sangre, y a Lima se le había colorado como el, pero se le notaba mas

Zarzamora: ¿ni siquiera me dirán cuando fue?

Otaru: Bueno.....fue 2 días después de que se fueron

Zarzamora: ¿¡QUE?! ¡Es decir que Lima lleva casi un mes de embarazada!

Justo aquí se escucho un abrir de puertas repentino al sonido de la palabra "embarazada" ....para la desgracias de todos era cereza que escucho completamente toda la frase

Cereza: ¡¿CÓMO QUE LIMA ESTA EMBARAZADA!? ¡¿OTARU ME PUEDES EXPLICAR LO QUE PASA?!

Lima: Oh, oh.......

El día fue largo....y así pasaron 8 meses, Lima tenia una enorme panza, ya pronto tendría a la hermosa niña, si señores, una niña, Lorelei le hizo un ecograma y ya tenia características de Lima, por que daba muchas patadas allí adentro, Lima había seguido los consejos de Lorelei, Otaru ya no aguantaba mas, quería que naciera ya, Lima se burlaba de el por que decía que lo único que le importaba era que ya ella estuviera disponible en las noches para divertirse, Otaru se enojaba cuando Lima decía eso. Cereza....bueno...no estaba muy feliz, aquel día que se entero le callo en el estomago, Otaru tubo el regaño mas grande de su vida, y no era el único, Lima había experimentado la furia en carne y hueso, aunque a Cereza ya se le había calmado la cosa solo un poco, y ayudaba a Lima cuando lo necesitaba. Ese día Lima había despertado de muy buen humor. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y justo después de terminar de bajarlas le dio un fuerte dolor en el estomago y en su...... bueno el caso es que grito

Lima: ¡YA VIENE!

Todos salieron de la nada desesperados, Otaru se desmayo (hombres.....) y tuvieron que llevarlo cargado al castillo, donde Lorelei se encargaría del parto, Estaban todos esperando desesperados, Otaru había logrado despertar, y estaba mas nervioso que nadie mas, tuvieron alrededor de 30 minutos esperando, hasta que al fin salió Lorelei y dijo:

Lorelei: Pueden entrar

Todos entraron y vieron a Lima acostada en una Cama cargando a una linda niña, tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello marrón, su piel era blanca y esta riéndose de su mama, era una niña "revolutions". Otaru se acerco a Lima y la beso tiernamente en los labios, Luego miro a la niña y la cargo, tenia esa tierna mirada de Lima, estaba enamorado de nuevo

Lima: Como la llamamos?

Otaru: No lo se............

Lima empezó a pensar, y de repente se le vino un nombre

Lima: Que tal Si la llamamos Elisa

Otaru: Me paréese un Lindo nombre....¿verdad que si Elisa? 

Elisa miro a Otaru y rió a carcajadas,

Otaru: Valla, esta niña no será una niña normal

Cereza: Así parece

Zarzamora: No me la imagino haciendo desastres

Lorelei: Ja, yo si

Ese día Fue especial, y Otaru nunca lo olvidaría, el día donde su creación y la de Lima se convertiría en un lindo ser vivo

Fin Cap 3

A/N: Hello, espero que les haya gustado este cap, este no es el fin de la historia, ahora es lo que falta, en el Próximo Capitulo la familia Mamiya se enteraran de que el mundo nunca vivirá en paz, y menos cuando......no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!! Dejen Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que la pequeña Elisa se convirtió en historia, todos hablaban de ella, la primera mujer recién nacida ya estaba en el planeta Terra 2, ya todos estaban dando un nuevo paso hacia el futuro, y era casi la hora de que este planeta fuera de hombres y mujeres, en la casa de Los Mamiya era un día normal, Elisa ya tenia 2 meses de recién nacida, y Lima había recuperado su linda figura, Otaru la acompañaba todas las noches con la Niña, ya eran una linda familia y estaban felices por ello, pero lo que los Mamiya no sabían ni sospechaban era que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder.

Lugar Desconocido

Una enorme nave merodeaba por el espacio, era enorme, dentro de ella solo habitaban hombres, va, como que la historia se esta repitiendo

Hombre en la nave: 10 segundos para aterrizar la nave en planeta Terra 2

Hombre 2: Prepárense para el impacto

En el ordenador mostraba la vista del pequeño Terra 2 y la nave aterrizo rápidamente en ella...

Kasahari

Otaru se había despertado al día siguiente, a su lado dormía lima recostada en su hombro, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados, habían pasado una noche no muy buena. Elisa se había despertado 10 veces esa noche, y ya Lima tenia Ojeras, al igual que Otaru. Zarzamora y Cereza se habían encargado de Elisa ese día, pues parecía que Otaru y Lima querían descansar y no podían, estaba como zombis. Otaru cuidadosamente recostó a Lima en la cama para que descansara mas, el ya no tenia sueño, pero notaba que Lima parecía que dormiría todo el día. Otaru salió silenciosamente de su habitación y llego a la cocina, donde Cereza cargaba a Elisa, quien se había quedado dormida

Cereza: Buenos Días Otaru

Otaru: Buenos Días

Otaru se sentó junto a la mesa y miro a su hija, paresia un ángel cuando dormía, pero era el demonio en carne y hueso cuando estaba despierta

Cereza: Estas pensando en lo difícil que es cuidar de un bebe ¿no?

Otaru: Si... no pensaba que fuera tan difícil

Cereza: Cuando Crezca no lo será, será muy fácil

Otaru: Eso espero, pero por ahora falta mucho y hay que soportarlo

Cereza: Si

Justo aquí Lima bajaba lentamente las escaleras, su cara estaba blanca y sus ojeras se le notaban mucho, tenia todo el cabello alborotado y llevaba una bata corta puesta, sus pasos eran de Zigzag y toda estas descripciones mostraban lo difícil que era ser madre

Otaru: Buenos días cariño

Lima: Buenos Días

Como de costumbre un pequeño beso de labios y luego se sentó junto a el, y se tumbo en sus piernas

Otaru¿Estas cansada?

Lima: Sii...

Otaru¿y por que no te quedaste durmiendo por un rato mas?

Lima: Tengo que alimentar a Elisa...además, no me gusta dormir sola –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos medio cerrados-

Otaru se rió por el comentario que Lima hizo, Ella se quedo allí sin moverse, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir mas

Cereza: Pero Lima puedes ir a dormir por un rato mas, ella esta dormida y yo la puedo alimentar cuando despierte

Lima se levanto

Lima¿deberas puedes hacerme ese favor?

Cereza: Si, así podrás dormir un poco

Lima: Esta Bien, me voy a dormir un poco mas...

Lima se levanto y Otaru la acompaño, Zarzamora llego de hacer unas compras unos minutos después

Zarzamora¿No me digas que esos haraganes no se han despertado? –entrando a la casa con unas bolsas llena de comida-

Cereza: Se despertaron hace rato pero les dije que durmieran un poco mas, tienes que ver las ojeras que tienen, y en especial las de lima, se le notan mas que las de Otaru por el color de su piel

Zarzamora: Me lo imagino, han trasnochado mucho

Esa Tarde, Otaru y Compañía iban a La casa de Lorelei para que viera la salud de la niña para saber si ella esta en buena condiciones. Llegaron al castillo y se encontraron con Tamasaburo y Baiko quienes guiaron a todos al Laboratorio de Lorelei. Ella estaba como de costumbre haciendo experimentos locos. Lorelei se alegro de verlos

Lorelei: Hola¿cómo están?

Otaru: Bien

Lorelei Tomo a Elisa para cargarla y examinarla, Todos fueron a el salón de estar de Lorelei, donde la examino

Lorelei: Yo creo que esta niña esta muy bien, tiene muy buena salud

Lima la agarro por que ya quería llorar, Lorelei no se veía muy feliz, así que Cereza quiso preguntar

Cereza: Oye Lorelei ¿estas bien?

Lorelei: Bueno...no exactamente...

Zarzamora: Pasa algo?

Lorelei: Si, hemos detectado con nuestros radares que una nave misteriosa aterrizo en Japaness anoche, y hemos perdido contacto con ella, lo único que se es que corremos peligro aquí...

Todos miraron a Lorelei asustados

Lorelei: La última señal que vimos de ellos es en el bosque

Otaru: Dios

Lima: Hagamos una cosa, Las chicas y yo iremos al bosque a buscarlo, Otaru tu te quedas aquí con Elisa y Lorelei

Otaru: Lima es peligroso

Lima: Pero es mejor que tu no vallas

Las chicas se pararon y dispusieron en irse

Otaru: Espera Lima –El se acerco a ella y le dijo en el oído- No vallas a morir Lima, no te lo perdonaría

Lima: Bien

Otaru: Además, no hemos podido volver "a hacerlo" así que vuelve sana y salva ¿bien? –dijo con una sonrisa-

Lima: Bien, Cuida a Elisa

Otaru y Lima se despidieron con un apasionado beso y las chicas partieron al Bosque

Bosque

Las Chicas corrían rápidamente por el bosque en busca de un rastro de una nave, Lima iba por un rió, miraba cada centímetro de agua y cada centímetro de tierra, Pero nada, Cereza andaba buscando por las montañas y Zarzamora por todo el lado. Todas llegaron a reunirse en un espaciado lugar entre las montañas y el río

Zarzamora: No conseguí ni un rastro

Cereza: Yo tampoco

Lima: Yo menos

De repente ellas oyeron un ruido extraño, eran unos pasos que sonaban pesados, y como si fuera una maquina. Las chicas entraron en silencio, Lima volteo y se aterrorizo por lo que vio, Era un hombre tipo robot que era de 2 metros y era feo, era el mismo de el sueño de Lima

Lima: Oh no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CORRAN!

Las chicas corrieron por caminos separados, Zarzamora corrió por el bosque sin rumbo, el monstruo había optado por cogerla a ella primero, Zarzamora estaba aterrorizada, ese monstruo corría muy rápido, estaba apunto de atraparla, Zarzamora se detuvo, volteo rápido y lo ultimo que ella sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Cereza se había metido en una cueva, por ahora ella estaba a salvo, Cereza se detuvo para descansar un poco, la cueva era oscura y Cereza veía muy poco, De repente, cuando caminaba por el oscuro pasillo tropezó con algo de frente, Cereza temió lo peor, luego escucho "grrrrrrr" y Cereza quedo inconsciente

Lima estaba apunto de salir del bosque, buscaba a las chicas pero no las encontraba y seguía corriendo, estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a las demás, paro por un momento y decidió infiltrarse de nuevo en el bosque para buscarlas, pero al lado de ella vio como el Monstruo cargaba con ellas en el hombro, una de cada lado, Lima se asusto, y se puso en pose de pelea, El monstruo tenia forma de un humano, pero se veía que fue parte de un experimento, por que su cara era toda fea y su tamaño muy enorme.

Lima corrió hacia el y le dio una patada en el brazo, nada, parecía que a este no le afectara, Lima lo golpeo con las 2 manos en l estomago y nada, Lima se aterrorizo por completo¿abría roto la promesa que le hizo a Otaru? No lo supo, recibió un golpe fuerte en su nuca por parte del Monstruo.

Castillo Japaness

Ya eran a las 8:23 de la noche, estaba lloviendo fuerte en Japaness, Otaru miraba preocupado hacia la ventana, Tenia en sus brazos a Elisa, quien con el sonido de la lluvia se había quedado profundamente dormida, Otaru llevaba esperando ya 2 horas a Lima y a las demás y no llegaban , ya su preocupación se volvía un desespero, pero el confiaba en ella. Aquí llega Lorelei tumbando puertas lo que ocasiono que Elisa despertara a llantos

Otaru¡Lorelei!

Lorelei¡¡Otaru¡¡Hay que esconderse rápido¡Alguien esta invadiendo el Castillo!

Lugar desconocido

Lima abrió sus ojos en una habitación completamente blanca, tenia varios cables atados de sus venas y sus cabeza, Lima se preguntaba en donde se encontraba, cuando miro a sus lados estaban Cereza y Zarzamora, conectadas también de unos cables, ella estaban dormidas, Lima se paro pero los cables la jalaban, Lima los desconecto de ella y se paro, se limito a desconectar a las chicas también y las despertó. Las chicas despertaron como Lima, sin saber en donde estaban

Zarzamora: Que es este lugar?

Lima: No lo se –terminando de desconectar a Cereza-

Cereza: Lo único que se es que tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible

De repente a Lima le vinieron unas imágenes de Otaru con la niña frente al Monstruo, y recordó el sueño que tubo esa noche, y se desespero

Lima¡hay que salir de aquí¡El monstruo busca a Otaru y a Elisa!

Lima salió de ese lugar corriendo, las chicas corrían tras de ella, cuando salieron de esa habitación se detuvieron, era un lugar enorme, parecía que estuvieran dentro de una nave. A Lima no le importo y siguió corriendo, este pasillo estaba vació, pero en otro que entraron habían varios guardias, Las chicas no se detuvieron, pero los guardias activaron una alarma, llegaron muchos guardias...las chicas empezaron a Pelear... Luego llegaron a una gran habitación, que parecía ser la del capitán, Ellas se quedaron allí, Cereza busco para ver si había alguien, no había nadie, lo único que había era una computadora...pero de repente cuando las chicas se disponían a salir de aquí apareció una especie de fantasma de un cuadro de una mujer que allí había, era rubia. El fantasma se les acerco

Fantasma¡¡Salgan de aquí!

Lima: Quien eres?

Fantasma: Yo soy el fantasma de este cuadro, el Rey quiere a Tu niña para revivirme, y yo no quiero! Ve y sálvala, antes de que sea tarde y la quieran sacrificar para revivirme!

Cereza: Pero...no entiendo...

Fantasma: Te lo explicare, Yo soy la esposa del Rey, y el quiere revivirme para poder conquistar a los planetas pequeños, y si yo no estoy no puede hacerlo, por que yo soy malvada y le he echado una maldición para que haga lo que yo diga, pero el caso es que una mujer me mato y he comprendido lo mala que soy y el sigue con la maldición y ha heredado mis poderes! Yo no quiero revivir, no quiero mas caos! Ve y Salva a Tu hija... mi hija! Y mata al rey y ha su robot! Ve!

Lima y las demás miraban al fantasma todas confundidas

Lima: Ve con nosotros entonces! No entiendo nada y no los puedes explicar después de que todo esto termine!

Fantasma: ... Esta Bien pero el Rey se dará cuenta ...

Castillo Japaness

Otaru veía con horror lo que paso, Tras de Lorelei apareció un monstruo , este empujo a Lorelei a un lado, ella quedo inconsciente, El monstruo se acercaba amenazante hacia Otaru, Otaru asustado se alejo poco a poco, Elisa había dejado de llorar por un momento, pero al ver al monstruo Elisa empezó a Llorar de nuevo, El monstruo no tenía sus ojos en Otaru, los tenia en Elisa, ese era su objetivo, Otaru se dio cuanta de eso, y recordó aquel sueño que Lima le contó aquella romántica noche...pero en el sueño el Monstruo no buscaba a Elisa, buscaba a Otaru...¿o era a Lima quien buscaba? Otaru no tenia tiempo para pensar eso, tenia que buscar una forma de escapar, Otaru se alejo mas, no había mas forma, estaba rodeado por ese hombre que era tan alto

Otaru: Aléjate de aquí!

Elisa empezó a llorar mas fuerte conforme el Monstruo se acercaba

Otaru: Maldición...es el fin...

Ya el Monstruo se había detenido frente a Otaru, y estaba listo para golpearlo, Pero una potente vos tras de el lo detuvo

Lima¡DEJALO!

El monstruo Volteo lentamente para ver a Lima y a las demás tras de ella, Cereza corrió con Lorelei para ver si estaba bien. Otaru vio a Lima y una gran sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro, La fantasma voló y se puso frente a Otaru de espaldas, mirando al monstruo y con los brazos abiertos, protegiendo a Otaru y a Elisa. El monstruo se vio obligado a alejarse de ella.

Fantasma¡Aléjate de ella¡Dile a tu amo que se olvide de todo, que lo digo yo¡que no quiero que me reviva!

El monstruo no dijo nada y se fue por la ventana. Cuando ya no había rastro de el Lima corrió hacia a Otaru y Elisa para abrazarlos. El fantasma se alejo un poco para contemplar la escena.

Lima: Estas bien Otaru?

Otaru: Si Lima, no te preocupes, gracias

Otaru la beso en señal de agradecimiento, Zarzamora se acerco a la fantasma

Zarzamora: Ahora, nos puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí mas detalladamente

Fantasma: Si...

Fin Cap 4

Neeeeeeeeeeeee fin del 4, sip, sip, espero que me dejen Reviews y que les haya gustado


	5. Nota de la Autora!

Hola a todos!! Bueno han pasado de verdad MUCHOS Años desde que escribí esta historia que a mi me encanto escribirla pero que sin embargo nunca termine, y me puse a pensar "esto es muy bueno, debería continuar".

Entonces propongo algo, depende de las cantidad de reviews que tenga en este capitulo (que en realidad es una nota) decidiré si publicar otra historia sobre saber marionette mejorada, e leído esta y noto que tengo muchas fallas, además de horrores de ortografía, de gramática (script)y de que saco mucho a los personajes de su verdadero rango (OOC).

Por favor a todas esas personas que leyeron alguna vez este fic dejen reviews aportando opiniones acerca de mi propuesta. tal vez incluso reciban un correo de mi parte solicitando que lean esta nota, se que no debo pero quisiera sentirme motivada, ya van demasiados años desde que publique este fic y de verdad quisiera terminarlo, o por lo menos empezar con una historia nueva para implementar lo nuevo que e aprendido, así que comenten reviews con sus consejos, daré un plazo de 3 o 4 semanas, depende de los reviews decidiré si continuar o dejar el proyecto, aunque esta historia de todas maneras la eliminare en un mes. Espero sus comentarios

Besos y Abrazos

La autora Vegeta-big-fan


End file.
